Un cuento más
by MaryJu-chan
Summary: [AU]Un cuento más es eso, es sólo un cuento más sobre nuestros queridos personajes de Bleach. Una historia cualquiera, en un universo distinto al original, donde sus vidas se entrelazan y se arman de acuerdo a lo que mi loca mente quiere.
1. Página 1

**Título:** Un cuento más

**Protagonistas: **Rukia Kuchiki & Ichigo Kurosaki

**Disclaimer:** Bleach no pertenece, ni sus personajes tampoco, todo es obra del maestro Kubo Tite, que me asombra cada día más.

**Resumen:** Un cuento más es eso, es sólo un cuento más sobre nuestros queridos personajes de Bleach. Una historia cualquiera, en un universo distinto al original, donde sus vidas se entrelazan y se arman de acuerdo a lo que mi loca mente quiere.

* * *

_**Página 1**_

El Rey era una persona extraña. Era inteligente, generoso y serio, pero a la vez era frío y distante, hasta con sus seres queridos. La única que realmente lograba sacarlo de su figura helada y traerlo al mundo real era su querida esposa, Hisana. Ella no era de la realeza, ni tenía buena familia, ni siquiera un apellido. Ella era solo Hisana, la esposa del rey.

A corta edad se había convertido en princesa, jamás habiéndolo soñado. Pero su condición previa no le quitó la posibilidad de convertirse, con el paso del tiempo, en una excelente compañera del futuro rey, y más aún, en una sabia y espléndida reina. Sólo había un conflicto entre ellos, y con la corte, no habían dado descendencia a la dinastía Kuchiki y eso les traía cada vez más inconvenientes.

Los rostros de todos eran impasibles. Los observaban día y noche, sin escrúpulos ni vergüenza, incluso a pesar de ser los reyes, todos cargaban en sus espaldas que no hubiesen tenido hijos después de veinte años de casados.

Ese día primaveral, Byakuya caminaba lentamente por el corredor exageradamente largo, espacioso y vidriado que llevaba de los aposentos reales a la biblioteca personal del rey, que como todas las mañanas visitaba desde muy temprano. Llevaba un libro en la mano derecha, era pequeño, y se notaba antiguo. Oyó pasos veloces acercarse, pero no detuvo su paso. Con el correr de los años podía identificar esos pasos desde kilómetros. Sonrió, pero su mueca se desvaneció instantáneamente cuando sintió las manos de su esposa tomarle el brazo con el que sostenía su libro. La miró. Ella estaba llorando, agitada y temblorosa.

Su tiempo se detuvo un instante, pero no pudo preguntar nada, ya que sus labios fueron sellados por los de ella, allí en medio del corredor. La tomó por la cintura, suavemente, sin soltar el libro, intentando no ser descortés con su reina, pero muy alarmado por su conducta anormal. Mas fue su sorpresa encontrarse con sus enormes ojos abiertos, enrojecidos y brillantes. Parecían querer contarle algo que tenían atragantado en su pupila.

− ¡Estoy embarazada! – gritó efusivamente ante los ojos inexpresivos de su marido. − ¡Seremos padres en enero!

− ¿Enero? – fue lo único que se le vino a la boca. No podía expresar nada de todo lo que sentía, estaba atónito con las palabras de su mujer. ¿Embarazada? ¿Qué debía sentir después de tantos años esperando algo así? ¿Qué podría decirle? Hisana se aferró al pecho de Byakuya, apretándola contra sí.

Los meses pasaron rápido, y el embarazo no había sido para nada fácil. Hisana ya era una mujer madura para tener su primer bebé y las parteras del reino no podían manejar algunas situaciones ya que en ese lugar las mujeres de más de treinta años eran experimentadas, o al menos habían tenido ya un hijo. Todo parecía marchar normalmente, salvo los dolores normales, exagerados por la corte imperial.

Nació una niña, Rukia. Rukia Kuchiki.

El reino entero quedó paralizado tras la noticia. Más de veinte años esperando un heredero, y había nacido una mujer. Nada podría haber sido peor que una heredera en lugar de un hombre fuerte y de corazón puro. ¿Qué podían esperar de una débil y escuálida mujer? Nada, sólo una larga fila de hombres de largos apellidos esperando la aprobación real para contraer matrimonio. Ya el día del festejo del nacimiento, seis meses después, en verano, había fila para comprometerse con la pequeña princesa.

Rukia era idéntica a su madre. Sus ojos violáceos y su cabello negro contrastaban con su piel blanca como la leche. Había crecido normalmente durante sus primeros meses de vida, rodeada de lujos, sirvientes y amor. Sus padres amaban a Rukia más que a nada en el mundo y hacían oídos sordos a los rumores que llegaban al palacio sobre lo que en todos lados era el vox pópuli: una mujer no era digna de heredar el trono real.

El día de la fiesta se había dispuesto una cuna de oro junto al trono de los reyes. La reina en persona atendería a su hija durante aquella noche y nadie podría acercarse a más de veinte pasos de ellos. No querían que nada estuviera fuera de lugar, porque era sabido que unas cuantas familias asistirían, presurosas, a presentar a sus pequeños varones para comprometerlos con la futura reina.

El rey Byakuya estaba cansado. Sus ojeras eran marcadas y sus ojos estaban perdidos en algún punto en la pared cuando Hisana entró en la habitación, cargando a la pequeña Rukia que sostenía un sonajero en sus manos. Ella sonrió al ver a su padre.

− Es larga la lista de familias – comentó Byakuya con desánimo. – No quisiera tener que comprometerla esta noche, diré que debo analizar la situación y que anunciaré al candidato cuando Rukia cumpla tres años

− Pero eso no es lo que la ley dice – aclaró Hisana. Byakuya se puso de pie violentamente.

− ¡Yo soy el Rey! – gritó.

Más tarde, el baile había comenzado cuando se acerca a los reyes un hombre alto, de anteojos, cabello castaño y ojos amables. Byakuya conocía al hombre de algún lugar, pero no podía identificar de dónde, detrás de él, había dos pequeños, uno de cabellos grises y otro de piel oscura y cabello negro, que se notaba era ciego. Los niños permanecieron detrás del hombre, que reverenció respetuosamente a los reyes.

− Usted dirá – dijo secamente Byakuya.

− Quisiera presentarle a mis hijos – los tomó a ambos por los hombros, casi arrastrándolos frente a él. Los dos niños, que no aparentaban tener más de cinco años, miraban fieramente al rey. – He tenido el honor de inscribirlos en la lista de aspirantes a la mano de la princesa – sonrió. – Mi nombre es

− Sosuke Aizen – replicó el rey, recordando de pronto de dónde conocía a aquel hombre. Había sido miembro de la corte en tiempos de su padre y ahora se dedicaba al comercio. La familia Aizen no tenía peso dentro de los nobles, pero se destacaban por sus conocimientos en ciencia, y por eso eran famosos en sus negocios.

− Agradezco que Su Majestad me recuerde – hizo una reverencia.

− Tendré en cuenta a sus hijos, puede retirarse – casi ordenó. Hisana miró a su marido, sabía que estaba perdiendo la paciencia y eso era muy poco común en él. Rogaba a los dioses que nadie más se presentara.

Cuando el último de los invitados se retiró y las puertas del gran salón se cerraron, la reina tomó a Rukia en brazos, que dormía plácidamente. Pero, notó algo extraño dentro de la cuna. Tomó el sobre y se lo entregó al marido, que frunció el seño. Estaba seguro que nadie se había acercado a ellos en toda la velada, era imposible que eso hubiera aparecido allí de pronto.

"Cuando Rukia Kuchiki cumpla los quince años, una maldición caerá sobre su dinastía. Todos desaparecerán y la princesa caerá en un sueño eterno."

− Aizen – murmuró el rey, arrugando el papel.


	2. Página 2

_**Página 2**_

Rukia era una joven intrépida y rebelde. Todo lo contrario a lo que su padre quiso inculcarle desde que nació. Hisana la consentía en todo lo que ella quería hacer, incluso oponiéndose a los mandatos del endurecido rey.

Desde que cumplió los tres años y se anunció su compromiso con el heredero más joven de la familia Kira, un niño estirado, teñido y aburrido, según Rukia; jamás se había detenido. Toda su infancia la vivió en entrenamientos rigurosos y estudios forzados. Hisana sólo podía verla sufrir a la hora de tener que sentarse en la biblioteca con su padre a leer, y se divertía con ella cuando torturaba a sus compañeros en las prácticas deportivas, desde la arquería o la esgrima, hasta juegos de pelota.

Byakuya había optado por ignorar la advertencia recibida el día del festejo del nacimiento de la princesa y dedicar su vida a preparar a su hija para la adultez. Pero jamás se imaginó lo terca e inmadura que podría llegar a ser su princesa. Bufó antes de entrar por enésima vez al patio trasero del gimnasio que había hecho instalar especialmente para la princesa. Eran tiempos distintos los que corrían y no podía dejar que su hija se quedase atrás. Después de todo era SU hija.

Se recargó en el marco de una de las puertas laterales y la observó durante algún tiempo. Se había vuelto una joven hermosa, a pesar de su pequeña estatura. Era ágil y rápida, fuerte y tan segura de sí misma que asustaba. Pasó por su cabeza el joven Izuru, al que había prometido a su hija y suspiró cansado. No estaba seguro de lo que hizo en esa oportunidad, pero la familia Kira era una de las más respetadas en todo el reino, además de la de mejor reputación de todas las que habían presentado un candidato en aquella oportunidad.

− Papá – dijo Rukia sin sorprenderse dejando a un lado el shinai destrozado que acababa de romper en su práctica. − ¿Y ahora cuál es el problema?

− Volviste a romper el shinai – observó cansado. − ¿Será momento de cambiar de deporte? – se preguntó a sí mismo, provocando que una pequeña vena se hinchara en la frente de su hija.

− El único deporte que me interesa es el kendo – afirmó con severidad, a lo que Byakuya sólo respondió volviendo su vista al interior del gimnasio, donde el contrincante de Rukia intentaba levantarse del suelo, ayudado por otro hombre.

− Por la tarde irás con tu madre a visitar a la modista – sentenció. Rukia sabía que aquello había sido una orden y no una sugerencia, pero algo dentro de ella hizo un clic, que hubiera jurado que hasta su padre lo escuchó.

− Está bien – el rey se sorprendió por la respuesta de la princesa, que en todas las oportunidades en las que le decía que debía hacer algo, tenía alguna objeción. − ¿A qué hora? – dijo mientras se secaba el sudor de la frente con una toalla blanca.

− A las cinco – la serenidad en la voz de Byakuya denotaba la sorpresa. Rukia sonrió para sus adentros, esa era su oportunidad. Si salían su madre y ella solas, podría, tranquilamente, hacer alguna que otra parada o algún que otro desvío en el camino.

A las cinco en punto el carruaje estaba listo en el portón del palacio. Tiraban de él dos caballos negros, como era la costumbre de su madre. Bufó sabiendo el motivo de la visita a la modista, pero su sonrisa insistió en mostrarse al recordar que estarían solas, su madre y ella, y tendrían mucho tiempo libre. Subió y se sentó frente a Hisana, que la miraba con extrañeza.

− Parece que tienes muchas ganas de ir a ver a Rangiku – inició la conversación Hisana, tras notar el rostro alegre de su hija.

− No es eso – miró fijamente a su madre. − ¿Podremos salir a dar un paseo después de visitar a Rangiku?

− Byakuya dijo que regresemos cuanto antes, teme por nuestra seguridad fuera de palacio

− ¡Al diablo! Iremos a pasear – sonrió. Hisana suspiró, no podía negarse ante semejante muestra de rebeldía. Después de todo ella también odiaba estar encerrada todo el día.

Las pruebas de los vestidos fueron tediosas y largas como siempre. Rangiku y Hisana hablaron cosas sin sentido alguno y tomaron té con algunos pasteles al terminar. Más tarde, Hisana ordenó al cochero que las llevara a la plaza principal, a sabiendas de que ese lugar, por alguna razón, era el preferido de su hija. Más no le cupo ninguna duda cuando llegaron a la plaza, ella había ido allí porque frente a esta se encontraba el Consejo.

El Consejo era frecuentado por cientos de personas todos los días, ya que allí se realizaban todo tipo de trámites, desde la inscripción de los niños recién nacidos, los matrimonios, hasta las decisiones más importantes. Los senadores y consejeros pasaban largas jornadas debatiendo acerca de lo que era mejor para su reino, para luego informarle al rey su opinión y que este pudiera decidir partiendo de la base. Los Consejeros y los Senadores eran elegidos por el pueblo.

Y uno de los Consejeros más populares era Kaien Shiba. Y Hisana lo sabía, sabía que a Rukia le atraía ese hombre, a pesar de ser varios años mayor que ella y a pesar de estar comprometido, al igual que ella. Dos palabras habían sido suficientes para que su renegada hija quedara prendada por los ojos de Kaien, sólo dos, "Oi, Kuchiki". Hisana soltó una pequeña risita y su hija la miró de reojo.

− ¿Qué sucede? – soltó. − ¿Acaso tengo algo raro?

− No, es que te ves sospechosa queriendo vislumbrar algo a través de la ventana del carruaje. Si tanto quieres verlo, baja y ve – los ojos de Rukia se abrieron como platos. ¿Su madre la estaba autorizando a bajar y entrar al consejo sin que ella tuviera que hacer ninguna escenita? Definitivamente había algo raro. A pesar de su mal presentimiento, bajó.

Cubrió su cabeza con un manto negro de encaje, que le daba aire de una persona más adulta. Pensó que lo mejor era que nadie la reconociera y si él no la veía, mejor. Pero nada salió como lo esperaba. Al cruzar el marco de la puerta, chocó contra algo, o alguien.

− ¡Perdón! ¡Lo siento mucho! – Rukia se sobaba la frente, destapando sin querer parte de su rostro. − ¿Eh? ¿Kuchiki? – preguntó sorprendido el damnificado. Inmediatamente Rukia cubrió su rostro, enrojecido de vergüenza. − ¿Qué estás haciendo acá? – el hombre bajó su tono de voz. – Será mejor que nos vayamos – la tomó por el brazo y caminó hacia dentro del Consejo.


	3. Página 3

**Hola! Esta historia es algo loca, pero bueno, espero les agrade y merezca un comentario.**

**Respecto a la pregunta que me hicieron (pdbdgt), Ichigo no tardará en aparecer, pero no todavía, je. No se asusten, porque la historia es IchiRuki, así que no desesperen. Aunque Rukia haya manifestado su preferencia por Kaien (que como ya se dijo está comprometido y es bastante más grande que ella), y que está comprometida con Izuru Kira (lo sé, rarito), no se quedará así, es promesa. **

**¡Nos leemos! Mary**

* * *

_**Página 3**_

Caminó varios minutos arrastrada por la mano de Kaien Shiba, ruborizada y atónita frente a la actitud del Consejal. No podía saber el verdadero motivo de la sorpresa y del misterio de lo que Kaien estaba haciendo, pero no ponía resistencia alguna. Al fin se detuvieron cuando el hombre cerró la puerta de lo que parecía una pequeña oficina arrebatada de papeles, bastante oscura. Las ventanas estaban cerradas y la pared estaba cubierta de pequeños papeles recortados y pegados.

− Esta no es mi oficina, pero estaremos seguros – habló al fin Kaien, aun conservando esa aura de misterio.

− ¿Qué es lo que sucede? – se atrevió a preguntar Rukia. El rostro de Kaien se endureció, jamás lo había visto así antes.

− ¿No escuchaste nada en palacio? ¿Cómo tu padre te dejó salir? – respondió con preguntas.

− Eh… ¿no?

− Todos hablan de esto, ¡corren rumores sobre derrocar a la dinastía Kuchiki!

− ¡¿Qué?! – Rukia se sobresaltó y dio un salto en su lugar.

− De todas formas esto se venía viendo desde hace algún tiempo – reflexionó Kaien en voz alta, acercándose a la única silla que había allí, cerca del escritorio. – Algunos sectores piensan que el gobierno de Byakuya está desgastado y – miró a Rukia, dudando de si debía decir o no lo que estaba pensando.

− ¿Y? – preguntó Rukia ansiosa.

− Y que la dinastía no tiene futuro teniendo una única heredera mujer – Rukia soltó una risa nerviosa. – Desde que se anunció tu compromiso con Izuru Kira, todos han estado hablando a hurtadillas sobre una posible revolución o un golpe, quieren sacarle el poder a los Kuchiki y dárselo al Consejo

− Yo… − Rukia bajó la cabeza. – No tenía idea de esto

− Por eso me sorprendí al verte entrar acá – aclaró. − ¿Qué estabas haciendo acá? – recordó preguntar. Rukia se ruborizó.

De pronto, sintieron una fuerte explosión que hizo temblar todo. Kaien, inmediatamente abrió la ventana para ver qué había sucedido en la plaza. Vio con sorpresa y algo de aturdimiento por el ruido, una carroza ardiendo en llamas.

− ¿Qué… qué fue lo que sucedió? – preguntó Rukia muy asustada.

− Una carroza está ardiendo en la puerta del Consejo, al parecer hicieron explotar una bomba. ¿Tú sabes… − no terminó la pregunta porque Rukia se abalanzó sobre la ventana. No podía creer lo que estaba viendo, era el carruaje de su madre el que estaba ardiendo. Las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de los ojos de la joven. Kaien la tomó por los hombros, obligándola a mirarlo.

− Era la… ¡ahí estaba mi madre! – gritó y quiso salir corriendo, pero el consejal no la dejó.

− No puedes salir ahí. Si alguien te ve no correrás mejor suerte que ella. ¡Te matarán!

− No me importa… mi madre… − lloraba. Kaien la abrazó.

− Tampoco podemos quedaros acá, el Consejo no es un buen lugar. Debo avisar al Rey y ponerte a salvo – la separó de él y la miró a los ojos. – Irás por este pasillo hasta que termine, allí hay una puerta grande. Cuando nadie te veas saldrás y caminarás hasta salir del pueblo, hacia el sur. Hay una pequeña villa que pertenece a los Shiba, me esperarás allí

Después que Kaien salió de la oficina, Rukia lloró. Pero, no podía quedarse allí por mucho tiempo. Confiaba en Kaien, así que haría lo que él le había pedido. Se cubrió con su mantilla de encaje negro, secó sus lágrimas y sin mirar atrás, dejó ese pequeño recinto. Caminó por entre la gente, disimulando. Encontró la puerta al fondo y cuando nadie la veía, salió. Afuera, había un sendero, largo y cubierto de vegetación. Caminó durante un par de horas, hasta que por fin el camino se abría y dejaba ver, a lo lejos, una gran casa.

A medida que se acercaba notaba lo abandonado del lugar. La enredadera cubría gran parte del frente y de las aberturas, pero podía notarse lo lujoso que había sido aquel sitio en su mejor época. Las rejas del frente estaban encadenadas, pero notó un pequeño hueco en un costado del muro. Entró perfectamente por allí y buscó una entrada similar a la casa.

Al entrar, grande fue su sorpresa. Todo estaba desordenado, pero no parecía estar deshabitado. Había restos de comida en un plato sobre la mesa, una jarra con agua y algo de pan. Tragó saliva en seco, se moría de hambre. Se sentó.

− Yo no comería algo que no es mío – una voz la sacó de sí y de un salto se puso de pie nuevamente, tapándose el rostro. – Una estirada como tú debería haberse quedado en su casita, calentita junto al fuego – apareció frente a ella un joven muy extraño. Era alto, musculoso y de expresión fiera. Su cabello era rojo y largo, sostenido por una coleta. Llevaba unos pantalones maltrechos y el torso descubierto dejando a la vista todos sus tatuajes negros, que parecían formar una especie de patrón. También tenía tatuajes en la frente. − ¿Qué tanto me miras? – preguntó al ver que la niña rica no decía nada. – Preséntate – ordenó.

Estaba en problemas. Kaien jamás dijo que la casa estaba ocupada, seguramente no sabía de aquello. ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Podía decir quién era? ¡No! Estaba ahí para ocultarse, pero… el pelirrojo no parecía ser de la ciudad, ¿quién sería?

− Dije que te presentes – cuando volvió de sus pensamientos se encontró con los ojos marrones del chico sobre los suyos, él había quitado su mantilla y la estaba viendo. No parecía que la hubiera reconocido. Sostuvo con ambas manos la cabeza de la chica, obligándola a mantener el contacto visual.

− Déjala Renji – una nueva voz se escuchó en el lugar. También era una voz varonil. El pelirrojo obedeció inmediatamente. – Niña, si no quieres decir quién eres, está bien. Puedes quedarte si es lo que quieres, esta no es nuestra casa, así que no decidimos quién se queda y quién se va – el dueño de la vos apareció, también era un hombre alto, de mirada fuerte, su cabello era negro y corto, y tenía un tatuaje en el rostro con el número 69. – Soy Shuuhei – extendió su mano hacia Rukia, − Shuuhei Hisagi – Rukia tomó su mano y la estrechó, mirándolo directamente a los ojos. Ese hombre lejos de darle miedo le daba confianza. Parecía ser el que mandaba allí, descontando que el pelirrojo se alejó cuando él se lo ordenó. – Y este desastre de hombre es Renji

− Puedo presentarme sólo, Hisagi – refunfuñó Renji. – Renji Abarai – dijo, sonrojándose apenas.

− Yo – habló la morena por primera vez. – Soy Rukia – su mirada cambió, algo en ellos despertaba confianza. – Sólo Rukia


	4. Página 4

**Parece que mis ganas de escribir se van por este lado más que por Ese lugar. Pobre mi historia... Pero bueno, espero que les guste. Este cap es un poco más corto, pero es para entrar en clima.**

* * *

_**Página 4**_

Al otro día estaba tranquila, a pesar de no haber podido dormir en toda la noche. ¿Su madre estaba muerta? Nada le dolía más que eso, pero en el fondo de su corazón conservaba la esperanza de que su madre hubiera podido escapar de aquel incidente y que ahora estaba con su padre, escuchando a Kaien decirles que ella estaba a salvo en su villa.

Los jóvenes que allí habitaban eran reacios a la sociedad. No les gustaba salir de ese lugar, y sólo lo hacían para conseguir dinero o comida. No se había atrevido a preguntar cómo conseguían aquello cuando fue oportuno, así que prefirió no hacerlo. Esa mañana, muy temprano, se habían levantado de sus improvisadas camas armadas con mantas en el suelo y habían salido a conseguir las provisiones para aquel día, en el que serían uno más.

Rukia estaba aún en su manta, acurrucada, pensando. Ya no podía llorar más, aunque la angustia fuera grande. Miró a su alrededor y notó tres personas más en el suelo, durmiendo. Junto a ella, una joven de cabello negro. Parecía profundamente dormida, pero en cuanto Rukia la miró por más de unos momentos, la niña abrió los ojos.

− ¿Todo está bien? – Rukia asintió con la cabeza. – Cuando volvimos anoche, tu ya estabas dormida – sonrió la joven. – Soy Momo – se sentó, vestía un camisón blanco. – Momo Hinamori – le extendió la mano, Rukia la tomó inmediatamente. La piel de la niña que parecía ser muy amable estaba áspera. – Shuuhei nos contó que tú apareciste aquí, Rukia. No te preocupes, nadie te preguntará nada. Si viniste, es porque seguramente estarías en problemas

− Momo, yo

− Te mostraré el baño – la interrumpió, − así podrás arreglarte un poco antes de que vuelvan los chicos. Los otros que duermen son Iba – señaló a su derecha, a unos cuantos metros, − e Ikkaku – acostado en uno de los escalones de la gran escalinata podía verse a un hombre calvo. Rukia sonrió levemente. – Todos somos iguales aquí, e intentamos llevarnos bien para sobrevivir – la chica sonrió. − ¿Vamos a arreglarnos? – se levantó y Rukia la siguió.

Mientras caminaban por el amplio corredor, Rukia miraba la gran casona. Parecía una mansión de estilo señorial, con muchas habitaciones. Pero ninguna de ellas estaba siendo usada por los chicos. Tal vez se sentían más cómodos estando todos juntos en la sala que repartidos en esa gran casa, o podía ser que supieran que esa casa era de los Shiba y que no quisieran importunarlos si ellos fueran.

El baño estaba aseado y ordenado. Parecía no ser de la misma casa. Seguramente Momo cuidaría especialmente de ese recinto para que todos pudieran disfrutar, aunque sea, de un momento relajante. La bañera era amplia y rosada, brillaba. Los azulejos de la pared estaban impecables. Todo era en tonos rosados, y la guarda, pintada a mano, eran flores de cerezo. Lo que a Rukia le recordó a su padre. El rey siempre fue un amante de esas flores, y fue por eso que declaró la sakura como flor nacional. ¿Qué estaría sucediendo en ese momento en palacio? ¿Todos estarían bien? ¿Acaso su madre habría sobrevivido a aquel ataque? Tal vez Kaien ya había hablado con su padre y ya estaría en camino para buscarla. Había pasado al menos doce horas desde que sucedió aquello frente al Consejo, y estaba convencida de que Kaien no se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados.

− Rukia, ¿me estás oyendo? – preguntó algo preocupada Momo. La recién llegada parecía haber pasado por algo muy traumático y estaba demasiado ensimismada en sus pensamientos. La aludida pareció despertar de pronto.

− S…si – dijo con timidez, al saberse descubierta. Todo lo que pensaba se hilvanaba con lo que había pasado el día anterior. Momo frunció el ceño. – Bueno – Rukia sonrió – en realidad no mucho – ambas rieron.

− Sea lo que sea lo que te haya pasado, es mejor que no pienses en ello por unos días. Cuando llegué aquí, me sentía muy perturbada. Y al primero que conocí fue a Renji – soltó una risita. – No fue muy amable conmigo – miró a Rukia a través del espejo mientras se peinaba. – Y luego llegó Shuuhei y lo regañó – Rukia también sonrió.

− ¿Hay algo de ropa aquí? – preguntó tímidamente. No podía seguir luciendo el vestido que traía, contrastaba demasiado con lo que el grupo era. Además, no quería herirlos ni saberse diferente. Lo mejor era pasar por una más de ellos hasta tener noticias de su padre o de Kaien.

− No tan lujosa como la tuya – quiso bromear Momo mientras caminaba hacia un pequeño armario. – Lo único que tengo es estas soleras de verano. Son cortas, pero cubren lo necesario – le extendió una solera de mangas cortas, en tonos de celeste. Rukia la miró con cierto desprecio que arrancó una nueva risa en Momo. – Sé que te resultará extraño al comienzo, pero ya verás qué cómo es. Sobre todo ahora, que estamos en verano

− Verano… − susurró Rukia. Estaban en diciembre y pronto serían los festejos por la Navidad y por el Año Nuevo. Y dos semanas después era su cumpleaños.

− ¿Cuántos años tienes? Yo tengo 16 – dijo Momo. – Renji e Ikkaku tienen 18, Shuuhei tiene 21 e Iba 39 – añadió, para darle confianza a Rukia ya que notó su nerviosismo por la pregunta.

− Yo… cumpliré 15 en enero – dijo. No sabía si era pertinente o no dar datos de su vida. ¿Podrían ellos saber que ella era la princesa? No podía afirmar de qué clase social o de qué lugar del reino eran, pero no parecían haberla reconocido.

− ¡Qué bien! Podremos festejar tu cumpleaños


	5. Página 5

_**Página 5**_

Al salir del baño, notaron que los dos muchachos que habían salido temprano ya estaban de regreso. Habían conseguido pan, agua y algunos trozos de carne. También algo de arroz. Estaban conversando bastante subidos de tono cuando las chicas irrumpieron en la habitación. Momo hizo un gesto a Rukia para que no entrara en pánico por la actitud de los hombres, también Ikkaku e Iba estaban implicados.

− ¡¿Qué tenemos que ver nosotros con ese sujeto?! – gritó furioso Renji. − ¡Son puras patrañas!

− No te sulfures, Renji. Sólo estoy diciendo lo que escuché – aclaró con calma Iba. – Ellos dijeron que Aizen estaría detrás de todos esos incidentes. Y al parecer comenzaron antes de lo previsto – Rukia comenzó a interesarse por la conversación. Recordaba haber escuchado algo sobre un sujeto de apellido Aizen, que no agradaba para nada a su padre. Y si estaban hablando de incidentes, seguramente sería la explosión.

− Esa explosión fue en la plaza principal de la capital, frente al Consejo. Puede haber sido un atentado a cualquiera de los consejeros o de los senadores. No creo que haya sido a causa de la rebelión – reflexionó Shuuhei.

− ¡Si que lo fue! La carroza era la de la reina – afirmó con severidad Iba. Rukia abrió los ojos con desmesura. No podía opinar, no podía hablar. Si lo hacía podría meterse en problemas. No podía saber si esos sujetos estaban a favor del rey o de la rebelión.

− ¿De la reina? – preguntó curiosa Momo, acercándose a ellos. Todos estaban sentados en torno a la mesa. − ¿De la reina Hisana? – insistió, redundante.

− ¡Por supuesto! ¡¿Acaso hay otra reina?! – gritó Renji. − ¿Y qué más da si era la reina o un plebeyo? Lo que quiero saber, ¡es qué tenemos que ver nosotros con esa mierda! – golpeó la mesa con el puño. Shuuhei puso su mano en el hombro de Renji y este se tranquilizó, volviéndose a sentar.

− Será mejor que nos calmemos, estamos espantando a Rukia – sonrió. – Ven, este energúmeno es así, pero no es malo, te lo aseguro – dijo. – Será mejor que le expliquemos a la recién llegada qué es todo este revuelo. Ven Rukia, siéntate – la invitó. – Nosotros formamos parte de un grupo, que es el más pequeño dentro de la oposición a la monarquía. Esto no quiere decir que tu tengas que formar parte de él. Pero estas discusiones son normales. Ayer, alguien hizo explotar el carruaje que transportaba a la reina Hisana y quieren incriminar a nuestro grupo. Pero no es cierto, no fuimos nosotros

− La verdad es que nuestro propósito es que el rey mismo sea el que entregue su poder al Consejo y forme parte de él como un senador más. Creemos que la monarquía no es eficiente para el gobierno de una nación y pensamos que lo mejor es la democracia – continuó Iba.

− Muchos de los nuestros ya murieron en las persecuciones que este gobierno está haciendo para contrarrestar nuestras protestas. Pero nosotros persistiremos – apretó los dientes Ikkaku.

− ¿Represión? – preguntó algo conmovida Rukia. Jamás pensó que su padre fuera capaz de reprimir a su pueblo porque estaba en desacuerdo con algo. – Pero…

− ¿Qué? ¿Acaso tú estás a favor de los Kuchiki? – preguntó algo fuerte Renji.

− ¡Déjala! – protestó Momo. − ¿Y qué con eso? Si Rukia estuviese a favor de ellos, igual sería bienvenida en esta casa, ¿o no, Shuuhei?

− Por supuesto

− ¿Qué es ese sonido? – dijo Iba, acercándose a la puerta. – Parecen caballos galopando

− Escondámonos – alertó Shuuhei.

− ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó Rukia a Momo, acercándosele.

− No lo sé, pero será mejor que nos escondamos como dije Shuuhei

− ¿Qué es Iba? – Renji se acercó a su compañero.

− ¡Son soldados del Rey! – gritó Renji. − ¡Corran!

Pero, cuando estaban corriendo hacia la puerta trasera, los soldados entraron. Despiadadamente arrasaron con todo lo que había en la casa. Iba arremetió contra ellos, inútilmente, poco podía hacer con su katana contra las armas de fuego de ellos. A la cabeza iba un hombre rubio, de apariencia fina. Vio a Ikkaku y a Renji correr juntos y fue tras ellos. Al notarlo, los jóvenes se dividieron y el rubio corrió detrás del calvo. Dos disparos salieron del arma del soldado y dieron en ambas piernas de Ikkaku, que se dio vuelta en el suelo, defendiéndose con su katana.

− ¡Hijo de perra! ¡¿Qué quieres de nosotros?! – gritó, casi ladrando.

− ¡¿Dónde la tienen?! – gritó de igual forma el rubio.

− ¡¿A quién?! ¡¿Quiénes se creen ustedes para irrumpir así en nuestra casa y matarnos como a perros?! ¡Váyanse, aquí no hay nadie más que nosotros! – un nuevo disparo dio de lleno en la frente de Ikkaku.

− Basura – comentó el rubio haciendo girar a su caballo. Iría detrás del pelirrojo, así tendría más suerte. Pero, al virar, se encontró con el cañón de un arma sostenida por otro sujeto, de cabello negro y un tatuaje con un 69 en la mejilla. El rubio sonrió.

− Oh, pero miren nada más a quién tenemos aquí… – dijo, burlándose de Shuuhei. – Hace tiempo que creí haberme deshecho de ese tatuaje – comentó irónicamente. − ¿O habrá sido el de tu padre? – Shuuhei disparó, pero falló. Estaba demasiado ofuscado con la ira que sentía como para concentrarse en lo que hacía. Aquel era el Capitán que había matado a su padre frente a sus ojos hacía poco más de tres años. Sabía que el Capitán era de la misma edad que él, pero no podía admitir que fuera parte de la guardia de su patria una persona tan miserable. – Fue una pena que escaparas en ese momento, muchos años de agonía sólo para ser exterminado por la misma persona – de pronto su rostro se ensombreció. – Muere – un disparo atravesó el pecho de Shuuhei, que sólo pudo ver antes de desfallecer, el rostro desfigurado de terror de Momo.

− Parece que tenemos otra basura más – bajó de su caballo. – Pero esta es más agradable a los ojos – se acercó a Momo, que estaba aterrorizada con la escena.

− ¡Señor! – un soldado se acercó. − ¡Vengo a reportar, mi Capitán!

− Suéltalo

− Dos sujetos escaparon, un hombre pelirrojo y una niña morena

− Persíganlos, y desháganse de ellos. Si la niña es ella, tráiganla con vida – el soldado asintió, hizo la venia y se retiró. – En cuanto a ti, preciosa, vendrás conmigo

* * *

**¡Guau! ¡Qué capítulo! ¿Quién será este rubio tan asquerosamente despiadado? ¿Capitán? Además, parece que la rebelión va en serio.  
Kaien, ¿dónde estás? ¿Le dijiste a Byakuya lo que sucedió y que su hija está bien? Pero aún si lo sabe, ¿mandó a ese loco a buscarla? ¿Sabía Kaien que ellos vivían en su villa?  
Rukia estará a solas con Renji, ¿él la tratará bien? ¿O seguirá siendo tan malito con ella? Pobre Rukia, cuántas cosas más tendrá que vivir...**

**PD: ¿Y cuándo conocerá a Ichigo? Jejeje**


	6. Página 6

_**Página 6**_

− Parece que ya están calmas las fieras – comentó Renji, sentándose. Hacía calor y los grillos cantaban. Se habían pasado el día entero, primero corriendo y después caminando hacia el sur, hacia la frontera. Según Renji, lo mejor era huir de las tierras del Rey hasta que todo pasara. Esos soldados parecían buscar a alguien y por las dudas, ellos no estarían otra vez allí para que los encuentren.

− ¿Tú crees? Parecían estar buscando algo – decidió hablar Rukia. Se había mantenido callada todo el tiempo, temiendo a las reacciones de su acompañante. Ninguno de los dos supo cuál fue la suerte de sus compañeros, ni sospechaban lo que había sucedido.

− Si – la miró a los ojos. – Espero que no te estuvieran buscando a ti – quiso bromear, pero no le hizo gracia a Rukia. − ¿Qué?

− Tengo hambre – cambió de tema. No quería entrar en detalles, pero si esos soldados eran realmente de la guardia real, era más que seguro que la estuviesen buscando a ella.

− ¿Y qué crees? ¿Qué yo iré a buscarte comida? ¡Estás loca, mujer! – vociferó, pero inmediatamente se puso de pie y se retiró de la vista de Rukia. Ese pelirrojo era un tanto gritón, pero a la vez caballeroso. En ningún momento dejó atrás a Rukia y la protegió hasta que llegaron a aquella cueva en medio de un bosque espeso. Era difícil que alguien los encontrara allí.

El tiempo pasaba y nadie reclamaba por ellos. Renji le aseguró en varias oportunidades que ese era un punto de encuentro para la banda en ocasiones como esa y que por ningún motivo se iría de allí, no al menos hasta que pasara un tiempo considerable. Pero, ¿cuánto era un tiempo considerable? Si la memoria y sus anotaciones no le fallaban, faltaban sólo cinco días para su cumpleaños, el 14 de enero. ¡Habían estado casi un mes allí! Bufó sonoramente.

− ¿Y ahora qué? – protestó Renji. – Vas a decir que estás aburrida, pues ve a conseguir la comida para esta noche – se recostó sobre un colchón de hojas, dando la espalda a Rukia. Ella se levantó, refunfuñando, y salió de la cueva. Ese hombre la ponía de los pelos, pero, al mismo tiempo, había algo en él que le llamaba la atención. Sus malos modales y su mirada la llenaban de sentimientos encontrados. Él, parecía un perro encerrado que sólo quería mirar la luna y no lo dejaban. Sonrió.

Caminó por los alrededores sin perder de vista la entrada a la cueva, pero no halló nada, ni una miserable fruta. ¿Qué era lo que hacía Renji para conseguir comida? Decidió ir un poco más allá, pero sólo logró embarrar sus pies y que le comenzara a dar comezón en la mano derecha. Estaba furiosa.

− Aléjate de aquí – una voz retumbó entre los árboles. El corazón de Rukia parecía querer salirse de su pecho. ¿Acaso estaba escuchando cosas? Comenzó a caminar, torpemente, hacia la cueva, pero no parecía hallarla. No podía creer que se había perdido. – Princesa – la voz soltó una risotada que la perturbó de tal forma que cayó de rodillas en el suelo. Las lágrimas surcaron su rostro. De pronto, sintió unos fuertes brazos abrazándola.

− ¿Estás bien? – preguntó Renji, viendo el estado en el que se encontraba. Parecía estar muy asustada, pero él no lograba ver nada fuera de lo común.

− Yo… − soltó Rukia. – No quiero… − parecía absorta, Renji la apretó más contra su pecho desnudo. – No quiero ser la princesa – dijo, mientras sus lágrimas salían a borbotones.

− ¿La princesa? – preguntó, alejándola un poco de él. Rukia pareció volver en si, y limpió su rostro.

− ¿Eh? – dijo, sin entender.

− Acabas de decir "yo no quiero ser la princesa"

− ¿Yo dije eso? – sonrió nerviosamente.

− No – dijo el pelirrojo, levantándose. – No me digas que tú ¡eres la princesa Kuchiki! – gritó, consternado. – Ahora entiendo, ¡por tu culpa nos atacaron los soldados del Rey!

− Eso no es cierto, ¡yo no soy la princesa! ¡No tengo nada que ver… con… los Kuchiki – no se atrevía a negar su dinastía. Ella pertenecía a la familia real, era la heredera, y no podía negarlo. En el fondo sabía que esos soldados la buscaban a ella. Lo que no entendía era por qué había huido, y no se había entregado a ellos.

− Ellos – Renji volvió a agacharse junto a Rukia, tomándola por los hombros. Sus ojos estaban inyectados de sangre. − ¿Te das cuenta que es probable que todos nuestros compañeros estén muertos ahora? – preguntó sin miramientos. – Y todo es tu culpa. ¿Por qué no nos dijiste que eras la princesa? ¡Hubiéramos hecho algo! ¡Shuuhei hubiera sabido qué hacer! – volvió a pararse. Caminaba de un lado a otro, mascullado palabras inentendibles para Rukia.

− No fue mi intensión mentirles – aclaró Rukia después de varios minutos de silencio. – Estaba huyendo

− ¿Huyendo? – Renji se detuvo a verla. − ¿De quién?

− De los que mataron a mi madre – afirmó con seguridad. – De los mismos que los incriminaron a ustedes por el atentando a la reina, de ellos – se sentía segura de lo que estaba diciendo. Después de todo, ambos estaban siendo perseguidos por la misma causa.

− ¿Tú estabas con la reina?

− Yo había bajado en el consejo, mi madre quedó en el carruaje, esperándome. Luego me encontré con Kaien y él… él me mandó a su villa

− ¿Kaien Shiba? – preguntó Renji, sentándose en la hierba. – Kaien hace años no visita la villa, por eso desconocía que nosotros vivimos allí. Me aseguré siempre de que no quiera volver, pero parece que ese lugar era su escape por si las cosas se ponían feas – sonrió apenas.

− ¿Conoces a Kaien? – preguntó curiosa.

− Solía trabajar para él cuando era niño. Después mi padre tuvo diferencias políticas con él y nos fuimos – apretó los dientes. – Mi padre nos llevó a mi madre y a mi a vivir a la calle por culpa de su ridícula postura frente al rey

− ¿Tu padre… defendía al rey?

− Mi padre defendía a la monarquía y Kaien comenzó a formar un grupo revolucionario, no el mismo al que pertenecemos nosotros, sino otro, el GRURE, otros le dicen los antirrey

− ¿Kaien lidera a los antirrey? – preguntó entre asustada y confundida Rukia. No podía ser, ¿Kaien estaba en contra de su padre todo este tiempo y nadie lo había notado?

− Pareces sorprendida – Renji sonrió y se recostó. – La gente es así, dice ser algo que no es, u oculta lo que no le conviene

− Pero él… él me ayudó a salir del Consejo. Me mandó aquí – reflexionó en voz alta.

− Seguramente dijo que avisaría a tu padre

− Y mi padre jamás vino

− El escuadrón que irrumpió en la casa no estaba buscándote con la certeza de encontrarte, simplemente estarían haciendo un rastrillaje porque no te encontraron. Nos atacaron porque nos reconocieron como revolucionarios, nada más – quiso tranquilizarla Renji. Rukia lo miró, después de todo no le guardaba rencores.

− Gracias – dijo sinceramente. − ¿Puedo quedarme contigo? – Renji se sorprendió por la pregunta.

− Por supuesto, idiota


	7. Página 7

_**Página 7**_

Cinco días más tarde, el 14 de enero, Rukia cumplía sus 15 años. Había optado por no comentarle nada a Renji, después de todo no era algo tan importante como para mencionarlo. Bufó cansada, habían estado buscando algo comestible durante horas y no habían hallado más que un par de hongos y una fruta de aspecto extraño.

− Será mejor que regresemos, ya nos hemos alejado – dijo Renji, pero detuvo su paso e hizo unas señas a Rukia, que obedeció inmediatamente, quedándose inmóvil. Ya no dudaba de lo desarrollado de los sentidos de su compañero. A lo lejos podían oírse ladridos y voces. – Vamos – ordenó. Ambos emprendieron la retirada y se introdujeron en la cueva, tapando la entrada con el camuflaje de hojas.

− ¿Qué será eso? – preguntó entre curiosa y preocupada.

− Otro rastrillaje. Es seguro que te están buscando desesperadamente para que vinieran hasta este lugar tan alejado. Estamos sobre la frontera sur – el corazón de Rukia se estrujó. Seguramente su padre estaría buscándola, más en ese día, que era su cumpleaños. Bajó la vista. − ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó el pelirrojo, pero inmediatamente notó que ella no quería responder esa pregunta. Tragó saliva y cambió de tema. – Será mejor que estemos alerta, quisiera saber quiénes son aquellos que te buscan, para romperles su maldita cara si los vuelvo a ver – vociferó, enojado. Rukia sonrió levemente, recuperando sus ánimos.

Tanto tiempo junto a Renji había hecho que ella lo viera diferente. Él había crecido como un sirviente en la casa de los Shiba y luego había vivido en la calle, por eso era tan rudo. No tenía ni una sola pizca de maldad en sus actitudes, solamente estaba a la defensiva de cualquiera que quisiera hacerle daño. Y eso lo sabía muy bien. Volvió a mirarlo y se quedó pensativa un momento. Algo le decía que había hecho bien en bajar aquel día en el Consejo, si no jamás hubiera conocido a aquellas personas, y jamás hubiera conocido a Renji. Además, estaba la verdad acerca de lo que estaba pasando en su país. Nada de todo lo que ella creía y afirmaba era cierto, la monarquía se estaba extinguiendo y el ejército que dependía del gobierno de los Kuchiki reprimía a su pueblo. Aún no podía entenderlo, y debía preguntarle tantas cosas a su padre. Pero, ese no era el momento. Tenía que esperar a que las cosas se calmaran y que la revolución estalle o se aleje. Suspiró y se acercó a Renji, para poder ver lo que estaba sucediendo fuera.

Allí había varios soldados montados en caballos y dos perros rastreadores. Uno de los hombres parecía ser el líder, ya que llevaba un caballo manchado en blanco y negro, mientras los demás eran caballos negros. Pensó en que aquel sería Capitán y vino a la mente su prometido. Apretó los dientes. ¿En qué había estado pensando su padre cuando la comprometió con aquel sujeto? Era absolutamente engreído y pedante, su forma de hablar le erizaba los pelos y además, odiaba su cabello rubio y la forma en que lo peinaba. Eso sin contar que desde que subió a Capitán dentro de la guardia real jamás había ido a visitarla. No era que extrañaba sus visitas, pero ella había pensado en su prometido como un hombre gentil y caballeroso, que la lleve a pasear, y con el que puedan disfrutar de largas tardes llenas de diversión. Gruñó enfurecida por el sólo hecho de saber que nada de lo que ella creía era cierto, y Renji la tomó de la mano, a lo que Rukia respondió con un gran sonrojo.

− Tranquila, no podrán hallarnos – quiso tranquilizarla cuando en realidad ella sólo estaba ensimismada en sus pensamientos. Continuó observando y lo vio, allí, en su caballo con manchas.

− Izuru – dijo, sorprendida. Renji miró y también vio al Capitán.

− Es él – afirmó por lo bajo. – Él es el que nos atacó y nos persiguió, ¿lo conoces? – preguntó, mirándola.

− Si – dijo ella, con disgusto. – Él es mi prometido

− ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Ese bastardo es tu prometido?! – casi gritó, para luego darse cuenta que debía calmarse. − ¿Todos en palacio están locos o qué?

− Mi padre nos comprometió cuando yo tenía tres años – anunció, para hacerle saber a Renji que las cosas no eran así cuando sucedió el compromiso.

− Y luego lo hizo Capitán de su ejército – continuó Renji, irónico. − ¿No sabía tu padre que ese sujeto es un gusano mal parido? – soltó, dándose cuenta de que tal vez Rukia pudo sentirse mal por el comentario. Efectivamente ella se sintió tocada, mas no dijo nada esperando la revelación acerca de Izuru Kira. – Él fue el que asesinó a la familia de Iba, al hermano de Ikkaku, al padre de Shuuhei y… ¡él estaba disfrutando cuando mataban a mi padre! Era sólo un joven soldado raso, y reía desquiciadamente con sus amiguitos cuando mi padre… – Renji apretó los puños, no pudiendo continuar con el relato. Rukia no entraba en su asombro. ¿Tan ciego podía estar su padre que no se había dado cuenta de la clase de hombre con la que la había comprometido?

− Yo… no tenía idea

− ¡Claro que no tienes idea! – iracundo. − ¡Si vives encerrada en un palacio de cristal! Ese hombre es el líder de la Revolución Sangrienta, ellos quieren asesinar al rey y tomar el poder por la fuerza – afirmó con tal seguridad que Rukia creyó que iba a desmayarse.

− ¿Estás diciendo que Izuru lidera uno de los grupos revolucionarios? ¿Él quiere matar a mi padre?

− No hay que ser muy inteligente para saber que él sólo quiere casarse contigo para acercarse a tu padre, después de todo no es tan loco pensar que hasta su padre pensó en esto el día que propuso su compromiso

− No entiendo nada, todo este tiempo mi padre estuvo ciego

− ¿Piensas volver corriendo a contarle a tu papito lo tonto que es? – fue irónico, pero realmente estaba preocupado por la decisión que tomaría Rukia sabiendo la verdad.

− No – afirmó y miró al pelirrojo a los ojos. – Es mejor que nos vayamos de aquí

− Estuve pensando en volver al país en el que nací, es pequeño y todos se dedican a la pesca o al comercio. Es algo difícil llegar, pero esa es justamente nuestra ventaja

− Entonces, nos iremos – Rukia se paró, tomando la iniciativa y mostrándole a Renji lo decidida que estaba. No podía ceder en ese momento, ya podría volver y hablar con su padre. Ahora debía concentrarse en conservarse entera para más tarde luchar por su estirpe y por devolverle el honor al linaje Kuchiki.


	8. Página 8

_**Página 8**_

Rukia estaba cansada de caminar. Habían estado cinco días caminando después de haber viajado en el tren. Aquel pequeño país del que le había hablado Renji estaba realmente alejado del reino de su padre. Bufó sonoramente al ver que el sendero que transitaban, que era estrecho y arbolado, seguía metiéndose en el bosque.

– Sé que esto es cansador – comentó Renji con el mismo ánimo que tenía Rukia. – Pero debemos continuar a este ritmo para poder llegar a salvo. Estar en los caminos es demasiado arriesgado considerando que ese tal Kira te está buscando con tanto empeño

– No lo creo – dijo ella. – Jamás hemos salido de las fronteras del reino, ni siquiera para buscar comerciar con los vecinos. ¿Por qué ahora sería distinto? – reflexionó Rukia en voz alta queriendo autoconvencerse de que Kira no la estaría buscando, de que Kaien había ido a hablar con su padre y de que no se romperían las reglas tan fácilmente. Luego, negó con la cabeza.

– No pienses tanto – dijo Renji a modo de consejo. – Lo mejor será que al llegar comiences de nuevo – la miró de reojo y ella estaba con la vista al frente. Su belleza era notable incluso detrás de la capa de tierra y sudor seco que la cubría. Sonrió levemente. Al llegar a su país iría inmediatamente a ver a sus primos que de seguro encontrarían un lugar para Rukia.

– ¿Qué haremos al llegar? ¿Tienes familia allí? – preguntó casi adivinando lo que pasaba por la mente de Renji, que abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. – ¿Dije algo malo? – preguntó sorprendida. El pelirrojo sonrió.

– No, no – movió la cabeza de lado a lado. – Es que estaba justamente pensando en eso. Iremos a casa de mis primos ni bien lleguemos y le explicaremos tu situación

– ¡No! – gritó ella, compungida y deteniendo el paso.

– ¿Qué?

– No es seguro, no quiero decir absolutamente nada sobre mi verdadera identidad. Simplemente seré Rukia y estaré escapando de la justicia

– ¿Una exiliada? – preguntó. – Está bien, tú decides

Al fin, ya en el puerto, abordaron el pequeño barco que los llevaría a su destino final. Los pies le ardían y las sandalias que llevaba estaban hechas añicos. EL rostro de Rukia mostraba su total desgana y su mal humor. Renji la veía cada tanto, perdiéndose en pensamientos entrecruzados. ¿Sería buena idea llevarla a su país? Tragó saliva. El barco estaba acunado por las olas suaves del mar, que provocaba un sueño incontenible.

– ¿Quieres ir a descansar? Yo te despertaré cuando estemos por llegar, serán al menos dos horas

– No – se opuso ella. – Me quedaré aquí – se acercó a la baranda y se recargó en ella mirando hacia el horizonte. Comenzaba a atardecer y todo se había vuelto rojizo. – Jamás he visto un atardecer así – comentó. – Nunca salí de mi reino – continuó, melancólica. – Mi padre dice que tenemos todo lo que necesitamos en nuestro hogar y es por eso que no tenemos relación con los de afuera

– ¿No conocías el mar? – preguntó Renji, algo asombrado. – Yo me crié en él – rió. – Es maravilloso – se recargó junto a ella sobre la baranda.

Un par de horas más tarde estaban caminando nuevamente en dirección a la casa de los primos de Renji. Todos en el lugar saludaban amablemente al pelirrojo, parecían conocerlo muy bien. Le hacían preguntas sobre su viaje y sobre cómo le estaba yendo en el extranjero. Ella caminaba unos pasos más atrás para seguir las costumbres de su país respecto a la caminata de los hombres y las mujeres que van juntos y no son esposos. Era mal visto que ambos vayan a la misma altura. Podía apreciar el cabello encendido de su compañero. Sonrió sin querer. ¿Por qué todo no podía ser más sencillo? Ella debería estar en su casa, junto a su padre y a su madre, pensando únicamente en qué harían para cenar.

Ya era de noche y las estrellas se dejaban ver en el firmamento cuando llegaron a la enorme mansión de los primos de Renji. EL pelirrojo entró abriendo la reja sin llamar siquiera e hizo pasar a Rukia. Inmediatamente la puerta principal se abrió dejando ver el iluminado interior de la casa y a dos personas, un hombre y una mujer. El hombre era rubio de piel blanca y llevaba un sombrero a rayas verdes y blancas que no parecía encajar con el resto de su atuendo. A su lado, una mujer morena de cabellos violáceos y mirada gatuna. Ambos sonreían abiertamente.

– ¡Abarai! ¡Qué sorpresa! – saludó el del sombrero.

– ¡Urahara! – dijo Renji, apresurando el paso. – ¿Cómo has estado? Yoruichi – saludó a la mujer con una leve inclinación.

– No tienes que ser tal formal… – bromeó la fémina. – Pero eres muy descortés con tu acompañante – se acercó a Rukia, que miraba a los tres con confusión. – Hola pequeña, ¿cómo te llamas? – le dijo, con una sonrisa fraternal. Rukia respondió el gesto.

– Rukia – dijo, nerviosa.

– ¡Rukia! ¡Ey, Kisuke! Tendremos una invitada especial esta noche – gritó al hombre del sombrero.

– ¡Qué alegría!

– Soy Yoruichi Shihouin – se presentó la mujer. Rukia hubiera jurado que había oído ese nombre antes. – Y él es mi marido, Kisuke Urahara

– Mucho gusto

– El gusto es nuestro – dijo Kisuke. – ¿Qué estamos haciendo acá afuera? ¡Entremos!

– Deben estar cansados, será mejor que les preparemos unas habitaciones – Yoruichi miró a Rukia. – Y no te preocupes – dijo, – estás entre amigos


End file.
